Epic Clash
by Da Metroid
Summary: Story leading up to and describing one of the many battles with Ridley.


Epic Clash  
  
Samus glanced at the coruscating,slightly ellipsodal door. It was not at all heterogeneous,as many of these were distributed through Zebes. They were of ample size,rendering them visible to even someone that possessed horrid optical performance,and this particular one was a hue of azure. Samus knew that she would have to enter the room beyond while attentive and fully conscious of her environment,otherwise multiple scavengers of Zebes would most likely encompass and consume her and her Power Suit. Samus Aran eyed the decaying carcasses on the sloped terrain ahead of her,reminiscing slightly while alert. Her Power Suit was hand-crafted by the Chozo,an intellectual and perspicatious race. It was produced by a metal unidentified,and was near indestructable. Tailor-made for combat,it had blitzkrieg features integrated for massacre purposes;it was also immune to nuclear radiation and could absorb intense Chozo energy and undergo metamorphosis,changing the wearer's cellular makeup to a predetermined grouping of molecules. Numerous were greatly apocryphal concerning the incredible proficiency of the technological attire,as it was incongruous with even the intricate and perplexing technology of the time. Samus,through with her reminsciation session,fired an abundance of plasma and energy at the coruscating door. The conglomerated beam forced the door to unseal,granting Samus admission to the daunting abnormalities that lie within. She frontflipped through the door with the intrepidity of a infantryman,indilatory in her mission. She descended approximately two meters before falling onto a form of dilapidated bendezium. Samus scrutinized the terrain. There was a noticable opulence of bendezium traces beneath Samus,which appeared to be amalgamated with a metal that Samus could not identify. Samus was astute concerning factual information appertaining to metals,and yet she could not diagnosticate this amalgamation. Samus cogitated over this matter. The metal was abnormally decrepit,and it also was fused with bendezium,which could be unobstructed with the detonation of a Power Bomb. Perhaps a Power Bomb would segregate both metals? "Hell,what have I got to lose..." mused Samus. Samus jolted forward as a ephemeral,subitaneous plethora of sheer energy traversed through her abdomen. The agitation administered to Samus from executing this act was beyond antagonizing. She began to undergo metamorphosis,having her anatomical structure reconstructed exorbitantly. She now donned the bodily contour of a metallic sphere,her internal cellular grouping resembling that of the condensation of precipitation into a stratocumulus cloud. It was only in this transmogrification that Samus could plant the Power Bomb,a nuclear instrument aggrandized by the Chozo. Samus dropped one of these intensified nuclear explosives. It adequately abolished the amalgamation,leaving copious fragments of the atypical metal scattered about,also leaving a gargantuan crevasse directly in the center of the groundwork. Samus reversed the metamorphosis process. The Morphing Ball divaricated into two arms as the near impenetrable carapace of the sphere retracted. Soon,Samus's suit was visible in its entirety. Samus leaped into the crevasse with agility inimitable,transcendent even when placed on a scale with the agility of some of Samus's most duplicitous and mercurial adversaries. As Samus landed on another type of metal,she again scruntinized the terrain. Much to her dismay,the area was anomalistically deprived of refulgence;in fact,the room was completely impoverished of luminosity. Taking under consideration the capricious feel of this room,Samus greatly augmented her assiduousness. She sauntered around the caliginous area circumspectly,wearing a stern countenance veiled by her headpiece. The undeviating cadency of Samus's inhalation and exhalation was greatly muffled by her headgear,yet it was the only sound that could be descriable to the unaided human auditory system. A sound reverberated across the floor;Samus desisted from perambulating the terrain and leaped into a stance completely lacking propriety yet it was militant,blaster aimed in a fashion that suggested that fear was lacking,in fact purely destitute in her. An incandescent spherical object scintillated in the darkness,one which was not there beforehand. It seemed to palpitate as if it were malevolent,its luminosity constantly fluctuating. "Wait..." reminscised Samus. Suddenly,she knew what the pulsating horror was. As the sphere closed and reopened,the rapacious,demoniac pterodactyl let out a repercussing roar,propelling itself forward expeditiously at Samus. It connected with Samus,causing intractable pain and greatly impeding her movement. Samus leaped to the side,firing multitudinous lasers of plasma at the pterodactyl while absorbing the energy of her Reserve Tanks to alleviate the pain. The recalcitrant,demented pterodactyl attempted to put Samus into a deceased state by smashing its tail forward irravocably. Samus vaulted over the cylindric tail as it collided with a cordite wall,greatly fracturing it. The pterodactyl appeared infuriated as it lunged at Samus in a rage of dementia. Samus fired off her missiles,which had quite a proficient effect. The head of the pterodactyl was taken clear off its shoulders. The skeletal structure of it disintegrated,leaving only an amassment of granules and a moiety of a carcass. Samus,still wearing a stern countenance,opened the diminutive computer on her arm and typed in "Mission Completed". 


End file.
